1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to automobile headrests. More particularly, the invention relates to a tilting mechanism for an automobile headrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the many features recently developed for enhancing the safety and comfort of automobile passengers and drivers adjustable headrests have been developed. Early headrests were limited in their usefulness and generally consisted of a covered block of foam extending from the upper portion of a seat back. The adjustment of these headrests was limited to vertical adjustment adapted to accommodate drivers and/or passengers of different sizes.
However, as we have learned more about ergonomics this knowledge has been rapidly applied to the development of safer and more comfortable automobile seats. Included among the advancements to automobile seats are improved headrests offering improved adjustability, resulting in enhanced user comfort. The present invention attempts to add to these refinements by providing an automobile headrest with an improved tilting mechanism designed for actuation from either side of the headrest and for use with headrests of various sizes.